Search
by starySky's
Summary: Kila is a survivor of the Kurta Clan. Join her as she searches for her brother and the people who killed her family. Sorry the summary is not so good, I've never been that good at summaries. One-shot fanfic.


**A/N: Yo everybody! Stary here! xD This is a one-shot fanfic of one of my all time favorite animes, Hunter X Hunter!**

 **N'joy!**

* * *

When I was young I loved to play in the forest that was near my home. I would always go a little farther than I was supposed to, because there was a pond with a small tree in the center that I loved to sit in.

One day I had been in that tree for about three hours when the sun began to set and knew I should head home. As I neared the home of the Kurta Clan, I noticed something was off. I emerged from the forest to a horrifying sight. Dead bodies everywhere. My family's bodies. The eyes missing from their sockets. My mother had always told my brother and me stories of people who wanted our scarlet eyes, one of the most beautiful things in the world but I always thought she was only trying to scare us out of wandering too far away. I stood, a small nine year old little girl frozen in place. I don't remember how much time passed until I finally tried to find my parents and brother. When I did find them, all I found were their eyeless bodies. I fell down beside them on the bloody ground and cried for what seemed like hours. It wasn't until morning that I stopped crying and realized my brother's body wasn't among them. I began to search the entire estate but could not find his body. I decided to search the forest as well but he wasn't there either. I went back to the estate that night and lie beside my mother and father's bodies again. As I slept I had horrible nightmares about people attacking my family and removing their angry scarlet eyes.

The next morning, I finally left the estate and traveled through the forest, farther than I had ever gone. I decided I wanted to find whoever killed my family.

So I began to train.

For three years I trained and searched until one day I came across some bandits who I was sure were them. I was so sure because they had five pairs of my family's eyes and the eyes were so expensive you would have to spend a fortune to buy them. I attacked the bandits but I soon realized they were too weak to be the ones and after questioning one of them who told me they bought the eyes, I was so disappointed I didn't bother to knock him unconscious like I had done the others.

 _Bought!_ I thought angrily.

 _They bought them!_ My eyes began to turn scarlet as I walked out of the bandits hideout. Every time I thought about the fact that people sold and bought human eyes, my eyes would burn scarlet. What kind of disgusting human being- No not even human! No one who is human could buy or sell something like that knowing that it came from a person, a real live person who had to be _murdered_ for it! I was so engrossed in the pain of thinking such thoughts that I didn't even notice a man sitting on a tree stump a few feet away from me until he spoke.

"You've got potential," I jerked at once and stared at him, my eyes still burning their scarlet red.

"Are you one of _them_?" I said hostilely, referring to the bandits I had just defeated.

"Nah, they're too boring,"

I narrowed my eyes as they reverted back to their original brown color.

"What do you mean I have potential? Potential for what?"

"Well, to become stronger. Maybe even to become a hunter." He smiled and stood up, waving at me.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't know, somewhere interesting, I guess." He replied dismissively. I followed him for two weeks but he didn't seem to care. I saw how strong he was and realized I needed to be _that_ strong if I wanted to find and defeat the people who killed my family. So I decided to ask him to train me, though every time I asked him he simply said No Thanks. Finally one day he said Yes. It surprised me very much because I was expecting another No.

"What's your name?" He had asked me.

"Kila," I replied. "And yours?"

He smiled.

"Ging,"

Ging trained me for two and a half years. Soon I learned my nen type through the typical water divination technique and learned that I was a Specialist because the water grew hot and began to boil. As a Specialist, I decided for my Hatsu, I would conjure dual swords using conjurer ability and using transmuter ability I would shroud them in fire. I also used fire in various other ways.

Soon after perfecting my Hatsu I took the Hunter Exam and passed.

After congratulating me, Ging disappeared and I never saw him again after that. I had decided, after meeting Ging that I didn't need to search for the people who killed my family, I needed to search for my brother. Don't ask me how I know he is alive, I just know.

I'm sixteen now and still searching but I know that one day I _will_ find my brother.

I _will_ find Kurapika.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know in your review if you think I should make this one-shot into a full blown fanfic! See y'all next time! c:**

 **-Stary**


End file.
